Rise of The Minions
by Sarryb
Summary: Okay, so it's not Supernatural per se! It's a call out to all those Minions/Flunkies. If you know what I'm talking about, this is for you. If not, then you probably really won't 'get' it! Can we save him?


_**Disclaimer: This is purely entertainment, not meant to offend anyone. I myself am a Minion! It's for all those Minion/Flunkies out there!**_

**_It's not a Supernatural fic per se, but it's way too hard to categorise other than that, it was the only way it could reach its target audience!_**

_Rise of The Minions_

_The call had been put out, all other routes exhausted. They were going to have to take things into their own hands. The stealth group of Minions, all of whom had Tweeted til their fingers could tweet no more, met incognito in a dark corner by Buckingham Palace. The fine details weren't tuned, and the plan wasn't flawless, but without their leader they could not exist. The loudest Minion took charge, as generally happens in these situations; the others followed. Over the wall they went. Stealthy they crept around the building their backs flush to the wall. Some of them quietly concerned that the alarms hadn't sounded, this was the home of their country's Monarch! It wasn't until they had silently reached the building,climbed the walls with great difficulty, sneaked past the guards and found themselves in the 'dungeons' (more like a cellar to be honest, but you know...) that they realised that Misha himself had told them! He'd been taken to Stonehenge, in Salisbury! Not even in London at all. Gah! Knowing they had been over zealous and maybe should plan a little better next time they all quietly eased their way back the way they came before all coming to a halt back where they had started._

_Huddled together, not noticeable at all (riiiiiiiiiight), they discussed the plan of action._

"_We can just jump on the train" The first one murmured, hoping the hundreds of tourists wouldn't hear her. There were general noises of agreement and nods of appreciation._

_The covert group headed off to the station. They bought their tickets, I mean they didn't want to be thrown off; that would totally defeat the object of the mission, and set off on their journey into the countryside. When they arrived at the station they discretely exited the train and headed off to the famous monument. A very mysterious monument granted. No one knew what it is, or was, and no one was ever likely to know for sure. But they knew their leader was there. Their Mentor, their... their OVERLORD! (Overlords have Minions right?)_

_They searched the unyielding tourist attraction, but there was no sign of their angelic leader. They knew he had been there. They had seen the pictures with their own eyes! They were on twitter, so they must be real! After searching for what seemed like hours (it was minutes) they all admitted defeat. He certainly wasn't there. How they were failing him. First they couldn't make him Mr. TwitterUniverse, and now they couldn't even free him from his captor, who was mercilessly torturing him. Albeit mainly mentally, but the nail extraction was pretty gruesome. (If I may say so myself!) They decided to look for clues, he had always kept them updated. So they spread out and searched for any signs that may have been left there by someone who didn't know people were going to come looking for him._

_It wasn't for a whole twenty minutes that anyone even thought to check out twitter. It was his premier channel for communication! Someone switched on their phone, connected to the internet and loaded up twitter. There in front of their eyes was an update. Yes, their beloved leader had updated for his Minions, or was it Flunkies (what day was it anyway?). He'd been taken to the tower. The tower?! Back in London! Now people were looking to drop out. I mean that morning it had seemed like a good idea. Jump on a train, meet up with a group of random people that you kinda shared minimal information with online, and save the person proclaiming to be your leader. (Though that was never actually mentioned.... I believe Master was mentioned, but what was it? Too, um... fetishy?) So some fell at the wayside, not wanting to travel back into the centre of London again. Others, more sturdy, studious Minions declared they would not give up until their Misha was free! Those ten people got themselves back onto a train and once again graced the city with their presence. _

_The Tower of London itself was a formidable sight, just the thought of the effort to break in was making them sweat until one of them offered an easy solution. Pay as a tourist. Now who woulda thought of that? The now smaller group approached the front entrance and were relieved to find out that the Tower was still open to visitors. This rescue mission was starting to cost them cash so they were hoping this was the last place to look and that they could help him to escape from captivity. They entered and tried to look interested in what they were being told, all the while looking out for and listening for clues that He was there. It was when they heard the incessant laughter echoing from a staircase that they knew where they had to go. There was only one person who could spark that reaction from a group of people no matter what was thrown at them! They sneaked away from their dronesome guide and headed up a dark, dank, musty stairway. The laughter got louder with every quiet step they took. Not just giggles but belly laughs from big burly guardsmen. Once again they hadn't really planned on what they were going to do, but as faithful Minions (Flunkies) they were willing to just go gung ho and get him outta there._

_They looked around the corner at the guards who were sat on a bench near a window over looking the Thames. They were almost bent double with laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks. From behind a locked heavy wooden door came a familiar voice telling random jokes and spouting funny voices. They turned to each other and high fived! Finally, they had found him. Now to get him out. To be honest if they could just let him out he'd have a plan, people in charge always do. (By calling people his Minions, surely makes him in charge?! Right?!) One of the Minions has a spark of an idea and without saying a word to the others actioned their plan. A tiny pebble being thrown down the stairs and being told quietly to squash themselves against the wall took everyone by surprise. But so they didn't get thrown in a room to be tortured themselves they followed the lead. The guards flew past them and down the steps, not noticing them in the shadows plastered against the walls. Withholding triumphant squees they barrelled up the stairs, dragged the bolts across and released a very surprised looking guy back into the world of freedom!_

_It was easy after that, they nonchalantly re-joined the guided tour and as soon as they reached an exit they let themselves out. The all conquering group of Minions stood proudly in front of their beloved. They had finally done it, what no one before them had done. They had released him. He bowed his head in thanks before he turned tail and ran. _

"_Keep following me on Twitter Minions!" Were the words left ringing in their ears as he headed off into the sunset._

**_Seriously, if you hated it, I'm sorry. I hope however that it made you giggle, it's all in jest and I just thought it would be good if the Minions came to the rescue! Dun De Duuuuuuuun!_**

**_Review to let me know :)_**

**_Sarry xx_**


End file.
